


Blizzard

by Danisarevolutionary (danisapunk)



Series: Amrev [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisapunk/pseuds/Danisarevolutionary
Summary: Lafayette is caught in a blizzard and Washington is frightened.





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> This is really shit but I'm completely out of inspiration so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

There was no blizzard when i began, just the crunch of freshly fallen snow, now the crush hurt my feet with every step, the cold making my toes numb through my worn boots.

An orange light from the camp shone through the blizzard, a light in the darkness, behind me i couldn’t even see my footprints.

“Gilbert!” Alexanders voice called, running out with Laurens close behind him, bringing me inside. “God Laf, are you alright?” Alexander asked me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

“mon ami ça va?” Laurens asked propping up my other side.

“Vertigineux” I murmured before blacking out.

 

I awoke in a warm bed with mon général stroking my brow.

“My dear Marquis, what were you doing out in that weather?” 

“Quoi?” my voice felt foreign to myself and the exertion of speaking made my throat ache.

The general smiled. “You gave me a heart attack.”

“Je suis désolé” 

“English my dear marquis.”

“Sorry.”

I closed my eyes, letting his hands comb through my hair.

“Laurens was frightened, I’ll send for him.” the general muttered, beginning scratch at my scalp absentmindedly.

“Stay…” I murmured, opening my eyes into his icy blue ones.

“I can do that.” 

His hands kept going in my hair, keeping me grounded, my throat still ached but I ignored it in favour for focusing on him.

“I was scared too i hope you understand Lafayette.” I opened my eyes again.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad.” The general smiled. “Although i don’t appreciate you getting one of my major generals sick.”

“What did I- oh.” he smiled, moving his hand to my cheek and down onto my chest, looking down where he left it.

“Sir?”

“I lost both my step-children, I believe you may know this.” he said with the tone he’d use when explaining a battle plan, I nodded.

“I’m unable to have my own children,” he smiled sadly before looking back up to my face and laughing “believe me i’ve tried.” I giggled along with his mirth,

‘“But you’ve given me back what I had with my Patsy and Jack.” he smiled, stroking my cheek again. “You’re like a son to me Gilbert, I think this only just made me realise.”

“Sir I-”

“Don’t apologise, you don’t need to be so careful with me.” his hand slowed to a stop. “I care so much for you Gilbert, so please, don’t scare me like that again.”

Tears began to form in my eyes. “Sir-” I sat up throwing myself into his arms to his shock. “Thank you!” I whispered through tears. “Thank you thank you thank you.”  
his arms slowly circled around my waist, holding me tighter. 

“Thank you too son.” 

I didn’t think i could cry more.


End file.
